Never Go To Bed Hungry
by FidgeyTova
Summary: Hotsuma and Shusei are forced to spend the night in a motel...


**So, I generally prefer to write humorous stories and have wanted to do one for quite some time however…. I have had NO INSPIRATION! Then as my friend proof read my other Uraboku story (She has never even seen the series) she mentioned that Hotsuma and Shusei reminded her of Sam and Dean from Supernatural..and then it hit me! My favorite Supernatural story I wrote, **_**My Dearest Impala, **_**only with and Uraboku twist! And this is what it turned out to be! Hope it makes someone laugh**

**Oh yeah…be prepared for some mild crack XD**

**I don't own Uraboku**

**

* * *

**

**Never go to Bed Hungry**

It had been a long day for the Zweilt pair, Hotsuma and Shusei. They were far away from Twilight Mansion while tracking two Duras who were on a rampage. It took them all day to finally catch up to the Duras and defeat them, which wasn't as easy as the two were expecting. Itwas late now, too late to even think about getting on the train to get back home, and neither felt like bothering Ibuki-san for a ride. Instead, they found a small motel on the outskirts of Akita and decided it wouldn't be too horrible to spend just one night there. The extra money from Takashiro-sama had gotten them to Akita, but what they had left was only spare change at best. They realized they would only able to afford one small room. Shusei accepted the key from the desk manager, and led Hotsuma to their temporary quarters. He stopped before room 201, sliding the key into the lock with a horrible grating sound. _'That doesn't sound too good…'_ they both thought. The door swung open with that creepy creaking noise you only hear in scary movies. They were underwhelmed by the condition of the room. Old neutral wallpaper, one nightstand with a dusty lamp, an old TV that clearly doesn't belong in this century, and…

"Damn," Hotsuma moaned, "Only one bed…"

"I'll sleep on the floo-"

"No! You can have it." Hotsuma figured Shusei would sacrifice the bed for his sake, "You got hurt from that Opast, you should take it."

"It's just a sprain; it'll heal quickly once I get back home," Shusei said. He sat on the bed rubbing his ankle that had begun to swell.

"Whatever…" Hotsuma decided to just change the subject for the moment. He looked around the empty room, deciding to watch some television before sleeping, so he turned it on. It didn't stay on for more than a minute before it started smokingand making a loud whirring noise.

"What the Hell?" He ran over to unplug the TV, nearly tripping over the bed in his haste. He stood, looking confused and had an irritated look on his face. Shusei laughed at his expression.

Hotsuma glared at him, "I wanted to shower anyway…" He huffed and stalked over to the bathroom, but turned to look at Shusei before saying, "And you better be asleep in that damn bed when I get out." He closed the door not waiting for a reply.

About 20 minutes later, Hotsuma walked out of the shower and saw Shusei sitting up in bed under the covers, but clearly awake.

"What did I say?"

"To be asleep, which I was, until I heard a loud thud, which I can only assume was you slipping on soap." Shusei stated suppressing a smile at his partner's clumsiness. Hotsuma mumbled something unintelligible as he sat at the end of the bed. He was drying off his hair when his stomach growled.

"Is there anywhere around here I can get something to eat that won't kill me?" Hotsuma growled.

"Probably not. Just wait until morning. We'll get something then." Shusei threw the extra pillow at Hotsuma then settled back into bed and turned off the light. He was about to drift off to sleep, ignoring the shuffles of Hotsuma trying to get comfortable on the floor, when he heard Hotsuma finally get up.

"Hotsuma, the carpet is disgusting." Shusei mumbled, clearly on the brink of sleep, "Just get in the bed, it's not that small." Sensing his partners hesitation he added while smirking, "Wouldn't be the first time anyway."

"Yeah but we were nine years old! It was fine back then!" Hotsuma defended.

"What about last week when you couldn't fall asleep?"

"Shut up.." He couldn't be bothered to argue when it was this late and he was this hungry. He just complied with his partner and crawled in the bed.

"Just don't try to take advantage of me Hotsuma…I'm delicate." Shusei smiled into the pillow eagerly looking forward to Hotsuma's outburst at the statement.

"Shut up you smart ass." Hotsuma got under the covers and laid his head down, knowing Shusei had a grin on his face.

….

Hotsuma found himself in a dining hall. A huge table was before him covered in delicious foods. When he went to get a closer look at what is on the table, he felt weird. He looked down and noticed something strange….he was wearing a tux?

_What the hell? _He thought, poking at the bow tie. He yanked the bow tie to loosen it, as he couldn't even stand his school uniform's tie. He was so hungry that he gave up wondering why he was wearing it. _'Crap, I should get going…'_He didn't belong in a place like this. But the sight of the table drew him in. There were steaks, smoked salmon, fillet mignon, as well as some traditional Japanese food. He didn't even know where to begin. _'I don't have to leave just yet…'_ He sat at the table grabbed a plate.

Before he could put anything on a plate he heard a familiar voice, "What can I get you to drink, Sir?"

"Wha- What? Shusei?" _Why the 'Sir?'_ Hotsuma gawked as his partner walked over wearing a black vest over a white shirt and black pants. He even had on white gloves. He was carrying a silver tray covered with a variety of drinks.

"Well, what would you like?" Shusei asked again.

Still in shock, Hotsuma just pointed to whatever he saw first, which happened to be champagne.

Shusei pulled a glass from the table and poured it for him, "Enjoy your meal, Sir." He left the room.

Hotsuma was going to ask what was going on, however…he enjoyed being catered to by the person who always teased him. So for now, he just let things be. He looked at the table, deciding on what to eat. He put some steak and salad onto his plate. After poking at it with a fork for a moment, he put it in his mouth. It was delicious, rivaling Toma-san's cooking. Not even stopping to breathe he continued to throw the food in his mouth and eventually went in for a second serving.

Shusei walked in again, still dressed elegantly, "How is everything?"

"Mmf grff!" Hotsuma mumbled with all the food in his mouth. He swallowed and said again, "It's great!"

"Glad to hear it." Apparently Shusei still finds Hotsuma's table manners…repulsive.

"Hey! How about more to drink?" Hotsuma held up his glass.

"How about a 'Please?'" Shusei shot back, not moving until he was at least shown some manners. He crossed his arms defiantly.

"Damn it! What's with that attitude?"

"What attitude? Try acting civil for once, Hotsuma."

"Well you're the one dressed like a damn butler! So serve me!" Hotsuma yelled.

Shusei sighed in defeat and filled his glass again. There was never any point in arguing with Hotsuma, and a hungry one at that. After filling the glass he turned to leave the room and asked sarcastically, "How about I bring back a tomato dish?"

"Keep the damn tomatoes to yourself."

Hotsuma watched as his friend left, but his attention quickly went back to the food, which he began devouring again. Only this time he tried some of the fillet mignon.

_Hotsuma?_

"Damn this stuff is so good!" Hotsuma mumbled, again with food in his mouth.

_HOTSUMA?_

"Hm?"

….

"HOTSUMA! What are you doing?" Shusei screamed.

"Mmm?…" Hotsuma didn't know what all the screaming was about but was a little annoyed with being woken up. Shusei was trying to push him away which was aggravating him more.

"Get off you idiot!"

Hotsuma opened his eyes a little and realized he had Shusei's sleeve in his mouth…as well as his arm.

"Why are you- Stop biting me Hotsuma!" With a big push, he shoved Hotsuma off the bed.

Hotsuma fell to the floor, taking most of the blankets with him. He looked up at Shusei in shock. They both remained awkwardly silent for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. Shusei was rubbing the spot on his arm that Hotsuma bit, and was a little grossed out by the amount of drool on his arm.

"Hotsuma…"

"I had a dream!" Hotsuma blurted, "There was a lot of food and..and you were my butler!"

"I was your what?" Shusei raised an eyebrow.

"….butler…" Hotsuma said again quietly.

Shusei just stared at him, not saying a thing.

Hostuma's stomach growled.

Shusei started laughing, "Hotsuma, you're hopeless!"

"Shut up! I'm on the brink of starvation and you're just laughing? Unlike you, I require food!"

"Don't scream at me! I have bite marks on my arm!" Shusei was still laughing, "I can't believe you still dream about food! You really have nothing else better to dream about?"

Hotsuma stuck his tongue out at him, "Jeez, even in my dreams you harass me."

Shusei was still laughing, "Well, let's go get you food. I'm afraid to leave you hungry again."

….

Outside the train station was a café the two stopped at. They had sat down at a table and ordered their food. Hotsuma looked around and noticed he didn't have a drink and smirked when he remembered his dream.

"Hey Shusei… go get me a drink."

"Get it yourself."

*THE END*

* * *

**I truly hope you enjoyed it**

**(I doubt I'm the only one who'd like to see Shusei dressed in a butler's uniform…. )**

**I also have a request of everyone who read as well! If anybody has an idea of a ridiculous situation I can put the two boys in, say so in the review! Don't be shy ;) I would love to write more funny stories for them, but I am lacking ideas! I'll do my best to keep them IC too! And I will let you know if I decide to take up your idea too! So please review and help me with ideas :) I appreciate it!**


End file.
